


Private Performance

by theblackdash



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, M/M, Mirror Sex, Pole Dancing, Pole Dancing Yuuri, Pole Tricks, Post-Canon, Romance, Smut, Spanking, Thirsty Victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblackdash/pseuds/theblackdash
Summary: Victor may have asked Yuuri to teach him pole dancing for less than honorable reasons, but that doesn't mean he wasn't going to try.Who knows? If he worked hard enough, Yuuri may reward him with a private performance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi readers! Thanks for giving this a shot! I've actually started learning pole around early last year, and I'm still a beginner to be honest. My main motivations for writing this story was because I wanted to write Yuuri teaching Victor how to do pole tricks, and shameless smut after a pole performance. But then it turned into this! Cue actual pole lessons and terminologies, with a bit of character struggle, lots of flirting, and some sexual frustration in Victor's part. 
> 
> By the way, the fact that Yuuri can perform really complex pole moves just blows my mind. Who knew that YOI would actually motivate me to perform more difficult tricks? 
> 
> Anyway, if there are any mistakes, please do leave me a comment so I may fix them! Thank you once again and enjoy the first chapter!
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr over here: http://the-blackdash.tumblr.com/

Victor  watches, rapt attention held, hypnotized with the way the body on the pole effortlessly lifts itself from the floor. One leg twists, the other one extends, both toes pointing as Yuuri elegantly wraps the bent leg around the pole, and the ankle presses itself firmly against it, anchoring him. He was upside down, one hand gripping firmly as the other reaches for the floor with fingers splayed, and one leg straight and pointing diagonally.

He holds the position for just a moment before legs twisted around the pole, and the reaching hand comes back and grips the pole again, then Yuuri slides down sensually. Arms on the floor, one leg stays parallel to the ground while the other one leaned heavily on the pole, knees bending as his body continues to sink to the floor.

“So that was called [Blade](http://poledancedictionary.com/moves/25/blade/),” Yuuri says, lifting himself from his position.“Did you get that?”

Victor didn’t realize that he had been silent for long until Yuuri stands and calls for him, dark eyes tinted with concern. “Victor?” he calls again, and his attention immediately snaps back to Yuuri’s face. Victor coughs into his hand, embarrassed, and feels himself flushing.

“I’m sorry, can you show it to me again?” He smiles brightly.

Yuuri gives him a look, unamused and a tiny bit admonishing, but the slight twitch on those lips betrayed him, his fondness for Victor showing.

“Nope,” Yuuri says instead, “As punishment for not paying attention, you’ll demonstrate for me.”

“Yuuri!” Victor whines, shoulders slumping. He pouts petulantly. I _was_ paying attention but it was admittedly not on the trick would have been his reply, but he thinks that Yuuri might not appreciate it either way.

“Come on,” his beloved laughs as he pushes him close to the pole. “Don’t worry, I’ll guide you through it.”

“So start with a pole hold,” instructs Yuuri. Victor does as he was told, gripping it with both hands, one higher than the other and made sure to keep his grip tight. “Good, so now step with your inside leg and kick up, and make sure that the inside leg’s ankle is hooked on the pole. Don’t let go, keep your grip strong and your inside leg bent.”

Breathing deeply, Victor steps forward with his right leg, then kicks up with his left leg. For all his grace in the ice, it doesn’t seem to transfer to pole tricks. He manages to kick up high enough but, the ankle that was supposed to secure his position on the pole banged awkwardly, causing the pole to shake from the force. Otherwise, he was able to grip it and not be spooked by the shaking.

“Keep your toes pointed,” Yuuri reminds. “Then lean back your other leg.” He hovers over Victor, making sure he was safe as he pushes his leg back and points his toes. However, he begins to feel his palms sweating and his hold loosening, panic erupts from him

“Yuuri, I’m slipping!”

“Don’t panic!” Yuuri immediately shoots out his hand to support Victor’s back to pillow him in case he falls. “I have you.” He hears Yuuri promise.

Victor flails his legs a bit as the one that was supposed to be parallel to the floor swung to grip the pole. He ends up loosening his grip, but allows himself to be slowly lead down by Yuuri whose hands were holding him.

He feels the floor on his back, then lets his legs down. His muscles were aching and he was sore. But he is lying down on the floor, safe from falling. He releases the breath that he realized he was holding.

“Pffft-” Victor hears, and turns his eyes on Yuuri. That little impish look on Yuuri’s face was new, Victor thinks as he stares dazedly at him.

“That was probably the most graceless I’ve ever seen you,” Yuuri laughs, eyes crinkling and disappearing from amusement.

Victor answers with a huff, and whines his beloved’s name again. “Yuuri, that was hard!”

That seems to amuse his fiance even more, unabashedly laughing as he holds his hand up for Victor. He pouts, but otherwise takes his hand and allows himself to be half-lifted from the floor. “That was a good attempt though,” Yuuri placates. Victor thinks that maybe he was trying to comfort him. Still though, despite Victor’s strength and flexibility on the ice, performing tricks on the pole was a whole lot different.

“Maybe that move was a bit too advanced though,” Yuuri murmurs as he looks at Victor, then at the pole. “Perhaps something simpler. We’ll skip the more complicated inverts for now,” he says more to himself, nodding.  

Victor himself wasn’t quite familiar with pole tricks, and to be honest, he started this for less than honorable reasons. He had the pole installed just for his beloved katsudon just before he arrived in St. Petersburg. Well, that and a very large mirror beside it. He had them near the wall, and in front of their bed. It was just as much as a gift for Yuuri as it was for him. He fondly recalls the day his beloved arrived, and Victor couldn’t help himself and show what he had done to _their_ bedroom.

The expressions on his face went from mortified, to scandalized to exasperation then fondness. Victor didn’t realize that one could go through so much emotions in a single moment.

Still, despite having less than innocent reasons for having a pole installed in their St. Petersburg apartment and having Yuuri conduct private pole dancing lessons for him, he takes the class seriously because it was also important to Yuuri.

It’s a good way, he thinks, to spend some time with his fiance. It’s also a wonderful excuse to admire certain those beautiful features that he possesses with very minimal clothing. But he wonders if all these little extra bruises from starting to learn about pole was worth it. He glances at the strong lines of Yuuri’s muscles, the sweat sliding down his back and his ass.

Yes, it is definitely worth it.

Though in all fairness, these little bruises were nothing compared to the injuries he had for ice skating, but these will definitely bother him for some time. There’s a particularly large red bruise forming in the inside of his thighs just next to his crotch. It’s just a bit smaller than the palm of his hand. The ugly discoloration hasn’t happened yet, but when he pokes at it, he flinches.  Who knew that pole could cause bruises in those areas? Well, hickeys and bites on those areas don’t count.

He certainly didn’t anticipate that this would be a bit more complicated than he thought.

Still, he’s quite proud that he can perform even the simplest tricks under Yuuri’s tutelage. The [Fireman Spin](http://poledancedictionary.com/moves/84/fireman/), [Sit](http://poledancedictionary.com/moves/199/sit/), [Standing Snake Pose](http://poledancedictionary.com/moves/216/standing-snake-pose/), [Frog](http://poledancedictionary.com/moves/97/frog/), and [Chopper](http://poledancedictionary.com/moves/53/chopper/), and the basic climb were all under his belt, and he’s only started learning about inverts. The inverts were more difficult, and it’s daunting to try them. He sighs.

“Hey, now,” Yuuri says gently, touching Victor’s elbow to console him. He must have sensed Victor’s unease. “Don’t worry about not being able to get a trick down the first time, even with your experience as a skater, it doesn’t translate to all other dances.”

“That’s true,” Victor concedes, placing both hands on his hips as he lets his gaze slide up then down the pole, and then to the mirror that reflected their appearance. Unlike Yuuri who had opted to wear a tight sleeveless top along with simple black fitness shorts, Victor wore pole shorts.

“We can try the trick another time, if you want,” suggests Yuuri, smiling gently. Oh his beloved, always so thoughtful. It always makes his heart ache.

“No, no,” he says with a shake of his head. “What would be the point of having this installed if we didn’t use it?” Victor gestures at the pole.

Yuuri laughs, perhaps the little flourish he put in the gesture must have been a bit much, but as long as it makes his Yuuri happy, he doesn’t mind it. Plus, he really still does want an excuse to ogle at those powerful muscles. _Especially_ because his beloved is wearing really tight clothing that just clings wonderfully on his body and ass. Yeah, he’s definitely not wasting that opportunity there.

“There are other uses,” suggests Yuuri, tone suddenly teasing and coy. That did not escape Victor. No, it definitely did not.

“Oh?” he says, brow quirking and a smirk on his lips. “Do tell.”

Yuuri bites his bottom lip, and pokes a single finger to Victor’s chest. Well, that’s a sign he’s gone, Victor thinks to himself. He likes the direction of this conversation though.

Yuuri’s fingers walks up to Victor’s chest, up to his collarbones, until he grabs him by the back of his neck to pull him down closer to his mouth. “I could give you a private performance,” he whispers voice low and breath hot over Victor’s ear.

Yes, he _definitely_ likes the direction of this conversation.

He hums in response. “I’d like that.”

Then just as suddenly, Yuuri pushes him, smug expression on his face, and turns around. “Only if you can perform Blade and hold the pose for more than 5 seconds.”

Victor was left dumbfounded at the abrupt shift.

“ _Yuuri!_ That’s so cruel!”

His beloved simply laughs, sauntering away.

The next day it’s back to ice skating practice to prepare for the upcoming season. However, despite their busy schedule, he dedicates some of his free time to review pole tricks he has already learned, as well as attempt performing Blade. Of course, he’s not dumb enough to do it alone. Just as he hasn’t allowed Yuuri to attempt practicing Quads by himself, he makes sure that he’s never alone when performing tricks.

The only good thing, perhaps, about the entire thing was the fact that his attempts never ceases to make Yuuri laugh. Sure, he’s making a fool out of himself, but in the solitude of their home in St. Petersburg, he finds that he doesn’t care, and that all that matters to him is the fact that Yuuri is having fun with him.

It is refreshing  that Yuuri is in the teaching role instead of their usual dynamic. Not to say that Yuuri hasn’t taught Victor anything, no indeed not, but he was never in the position where he could instruct someone, be the more experienced person and be the one to guide another. It’s wonderful how kind Yuuri is whenever he gives critiques. It’s always gentle, and he is incredibly patient with Victor whenever he screws up. And when Victor is always flailing or about to fall, Yuuri makes sure to catch him whenever he’s unsure. In a way, it’s rather different from Victor’s style of teaching Yuuri.

But that is not to say that Yuuri is a pushover though. Victor firmly believes that his beloved might secretly be a sadist seeing as he is still pretty relentless with him, pushing him to do more tricks even though Victor’s sore and tired. He tells Yuuri that he’ll end up crawling to practice tomorrow to which Yuuri simply laughs. Maybe this was payback for being an equally ruthless coach for him.

“Yuuri, can we take a break?” he manages to say in between pants, sprawled over himself and feeling the tired seep in.

“ _Vitya?_ ” he calls, concern laced with his voice. Ah, that name is so lovely to hear if he is the one speaking it.

“I’m okay, just a little sore,” he assures Yuuri, showing the brightest smile he could summon.

Yuuri looks at him, then nods. “How about I do some tricks while you rest? You can watch me.”

“A private show just for me?” chuckles Victor. “Why, I thought I had to perform Blade.”

Yuuri retaliates by bopping him straight in the nose. “Don’t worry, that still holds up. You’re just gonna watch me perform some moves.”

He walks towards the towel he had thrown earlier to the side, then wipes his hands. “But do you have anything that you’d like to see?”

Victor hums, still sitting on the floor as he thinks. He’s still not familiar with a lot of the moves, and all that he knows is what Yuuri has taught him so far. “What was that move you did at the banquet?”

Yuuri sputters, and turns to an amazing shade of red. Victor chuckles internally, amused that he was still embarrassed about those pictures from that fateful night.

“Which…” chokes out Yuuri. “Which one?”

“I don’t know what it’s called, but you had one hand on the pole on top and your other hand was extended.You were completely parallel to the ground. Your thighs were pretty much holding you up, and your ankles were crossed?” Victor tries to explain the best he could, frown in place as he tries to express what he saw.

“Oh, you mean [Superman](http://poledancedictionary.com/moves/225/superman/)?” Yuuri blinks, throwing away the towel and makes his way to the pole.

“Is that what it’s called?” Victor asks, head tilting to the side as he gathers up his knees and pays attention.

“One way to find out,” answers Yuuri, then grabs the pole and jumps up.

His inside leg immediately hooks the pole by the front, while the other stayed straight and was at the back. Just as quickly, the bent leg at the front straightens as Yuuri twists his body so that his torso is facing down, then hooks his ankles together. With the higher hand gripping the pole, he lets go and stretches out the other, as if reaching for something from the distance.

“Yeah,” Victor breathed, smile nostalgic and fond. “That’s the one.”

Yuuri holds the pose for a few more seconds, before letting his outstretched hand return to the pole, and with feet pointed, jumps down. Victor claps to show his appreciation.

“Superman - it’s an intermediate trick but I’m pretty sure you’ll be able to do it if you practice well enough,” Yuuri explains, wiping his hands on the backs of his fitness shorts. This one was in a very nice shade of dark blue, this highlights the tautness of his muscles.

Victor discreetly leers at the action, but quickly thinks of something to reply lest Yuuri scolds him again. “What was that trick that Chris did? The one with the legs that was shaped like a U?”

“...[Spatchcock](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uHTYusQIjZg)?”

“I guess?” He shrugs; Victor really doesn’t know a lot of tricks.

Yuuri rubs the back of his neck and laughs, “Yeah, I still can’t do that one.”

“Really?”

“It’s a pretty extreme pole trick, I think. It’s also pretty recent; Felix Cane was the one who created it.” Yuuri explains.

“I’m surprised that there’s a trick that even you can’t do,” Victor nods.

Yuuri flushes, delighted and a bit embarrassed, but he laughs lightheartedly. “I’m glad you think so highly of me, but that move requires a lot of strength on your core and not just flexibility. I’m even surprised that Chris can do it since not a lot of experienced pole dancers themselves can perform that trick.”

“Well, it is Chris.” He helpfully points out.

Yuuri laughs a lot louder this time.

Victor couldn’t suppress his own chuckle, and laughs along with Yuuri. The conversation faded into one of comfortable silence as Yuuri performs one of the more basic tricks, the Chopper. With both hands on the pole, he kicks up and keeps his legs straight. He’s parallel to the floor both legs up, pointed and straight, and Victor just can’t help but admire the beautiful lines on his thighs and legs. They look so powerful, and Yuuri is just so at ease when performing the trick.  

Victor finds himself humming a tune. Yuuri, with just as much ease and quickness, shifts his legs and transitions into a totally different trick. His inside leg bends and secures itself over the pole, while his outside leg hangs back and is bent. He lets go of the pole, both arms behind him with just his side and armpit anchoring him. Then he released the bent leg that was on the pole, and smoothly brings the back leg to the pole while his inside leg moves to the back and bends there.

It happened so quickly, and it almost gave Victor a bit of a heart attack when Yuuri slipped lower to the pole as he did the tricks.

“What’s that called?” Victor asks.

Yuuri does the leg switch again, looking serene with his eyes closed. “It’s a combination of two tricks. It’s [Scorpio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dvJrwoi9fto), then I transitioned to Gemini.”

“You gave me a heart attack, I thought you were going to fall.”

When close enough to the floor, Yuuri grabs for the pole and brings himself down. “I was pretty secure. It’s a bit daunting at first because you’re afraid of slipping but the pole should be your friend,” Yuuri tells him easily, and perhaps placating Victor.

“You know so many tricks,” comments Victor.

“I’ve been doing it for a while, after all,” chuckles Yuuri.

Victor hums, and finds a question in the tip of his tongue. “I want to ask you something, Yuuri,” he says, pulling his knees together and making himself comfortable.

“Yes?”

“What got you into pole dancing?”

Yuuri hums, expression pensive as he simply circles around the pole, hands gripping it. “When I was in Japan, I’ve always had the comfort of being able to go to places to practice and just be by myself.”

Yuuri pauses for a moment, then looks at Victor. “I had Minako- _sensei_ ’s Ballet Studio, and the Ice Castle. But that all changed when I moved to Detroit.”

Victor stays quiet, patiently waiting for Yuuri to continue.

“The rink there was always busy, if not occupied by skaters, by the public. There weren’t Ballet Studios close to my dorm or university, so there really wasn’t any place I could escape to be alone. To be by myself to think.”

Yuuri seems to decide on a trick, and does a simple Fireman spin before stopping and continuing his story. “I did find a dance studio close by, and I thought I could rent out the room to dance by myself, you know? I met the owner of the dance studio, a woman called Lisa, and she said that rather than ballet, I could do pole dancing in her studio,” he laughs fondly at the memory.

“She said that she would even be willing to do private lessons just for me. I guess she sort of pushed me to it, but I discovered that I was pretty good at it, and ended up liking it so much that I continued with it anyway.”

Victor hums. There’s always something surprising about his beloved. And he grows more, and more in love with him each day.

The rest of the time they had for pole had Victor watching Yuuri perform little tricks for him. Always saying what trick he was going to do first before performing it in front of him. This is [Rainbow](http://poledancedictionary.com/moves/289/rainbow/), and this is [Allegra](http://poledancedictionary.com/moves/311/allegra/), and this is [Jade](http://poledancedictionary.com/moves/134/jade/) (which Yuuri points out, Chris performed at the banquet). He sounds so sure whenever performs a trick, so confident as he explains the move and performs them. It wasn’t like how he is on ice, unsure and a bundle of nerves threatening to pour out and then collapse into himself.

No, this was a different Yuuri, a lot less crazier and drunk than the one in the banquet, but no less talented from that time. It was as if this Yuuri isn’t burdened with the pressure of being the best, is just there to have fun with it, and he just blossoms before Victor’s eyes.

This was a different Yuuri from the one on ice, and on the night of the banquet and on their little life here in St. Petersburg. But Victor thinks that that is okay. And as he watches his beloved, Victor falls a little bit more each time, just as easily and smoothly as how Yuuri performed Scorpio and Gemini. Eventually, they finished pole practice, ate dinner before taking a bath and falling asleep together.

A couple of weeks have passed, and Victor still can’t quite get the trick, and his frustration was very apparent during the session. Yuuri, beloved Yuuri, sensed it and decides to end the session earlier than their usual allotted time for their little private class.

“You panic,” Yuuri tells him, “You let it take over you, so your instincts are screaming to grab onto the pole with both knees instead of pulling your leg back.”

“It’s… difficult,” Victor finds him saying once again, but the weariness must have seeped into his voice this time.

They’re at the couch, television on but forgotten, and they simply bask in each other’s presence. Victor’s head was comfortably situated on Yuuri’s lap, his beloved’s hand brushing and playing with his silver locks.

“It’s like… I can’t control how my body moves.”

“Your body isn’t used to the pole yet, so that’s okay, just practice like how you do for ice skating,” Yuuri whispers sweetly, sweeping Victor’s bangs away from his face.

“I’m not quite used to not being good at things,” admits Victor, grabbing Yuuri’s hand and playing with those delicate but calloused fingers. Yuuri hums, expression thoughtful.

“Have I ever told you that I couldn’t lift myself at all when I started pole dancing?” he says.

Victory blinks. No, Yuuri has not. He looks at Yuuri, giving all his attention to him.

“My grip was abysmal,” Yuuri chuckles, “It was really weak, so any tricks that involved a lot of lifting my whole body up was almost impossible for me.”

Victor tries to picture it then, Yuuri hunched over himself, sweaty and frustrated. He can definitely see it; he has seen it in the rink, and it’s not impossible to see it in a totally different place.

“It took me 12 classes before my grip was finally strong enough to lift myself.”

Victor hums in acknowledgement, eyes on Yuuri’s dark ones as he still plays with his beloved’s fingers.

“So don’t worry about it. Don’t let your frustration over your limitations overpower you. The pole is different from the ice, after all,” Yuuri finishes.

“Yeah, it still is frustrating though,” huffs Victor. “I mean, after all, how am I going to enjoy your private show for me if I’m not even able to complete the trick!”

Yuuri pulls his ear… hard. “Victor!”

“Yuuri, noooo! We only do that on birthdays!” laughs Victor as he tries to squirm away.

In better spirits, Victor tries again the next time they were both free. He does have to remind himself not to compare pole and ice, and tries to approach it with a completely new perspective. He makes a breakthrough after a few days. Granted, his leg is still wobbly, the ankle was barely able to grip the pole tight enough, and he could only sustain the pose for less than 3 seconds but he did it.

Immediately, he demands that Yuuri gives him a hug. With hands outstretched and pout, he made a sound that he hopes conveyed his feelings. Yuuri laughs exasperatedly but obliges his demand anyway. He figures he deserves at least a hug for just the attempt alone. When he was about to pull away, Yuuri pulls him closer and whispered low and hot.

“Looks like I’ll have to prepare for that private show after all,” He pecks a kiss on Victor’s cheek, winks then walks away, leaving Victor stunned and a little more than hot and bothered.

Victor discovers that sexual frustration is a powerful motivator after that incident. Victor skates as much as he could, without doing anything to cause serious injuries of course. It helps to vent out his frustration, and during his free days when he and Yuuri are not tired, practices on the pole.

He still finds himself not being able to completely perform the trick one hundred percent of the time, but he’s working on it, and with Yuuri guiding him (and wearing those fitness shorts), he doesn’t mind the extra bit of strain in his body.

Still, he finally has a good feel over the pose and as long as he continues, he’ll be able to maintain it for a lot longer.

“You’re body’s getting used to it,” comments Yuuri one time, idly standing next to Victor as he attempts at a different trick as warm up.

“Hm?”

“The pole - you’re body’s getting used to the pole,” he repeats. “You’re no longer getting as much bruises in your inner thighs anymore.”

Victor hadn’t noticed it, but as he crosses his legs to let his entire thigh and core hold him up in a Sit, he realizes that it is truly the case. Before, his inner thighs would get terrible bruised after performing just this simple trick, and it would always be painful. However, as he unfolds his legs and lets it extend all the way with crossed ankles, and leans back with one hand on top and the other one below him gripping the pole tight, he realizes that he is indeed getting better as he holds the [Plank](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WN5pPYRdZH0) for more than 5 seconds. Finally, he lets go and stands up, beaming.

“My, Yuuri, where were your eyes straying to have noticed that?” asks Victor, teasing.

He expected a sputter, probably a cough or a choke, but much to his surprise, Yuuri smirks. “That’s not all where I’ve been looking.”

His jaw drops, and feels himself flush. Well, it seems that it’s not _only_ Victor who’s enjoying their private pole dancing practices. With renewed gusto, he pours himself over their pole class practice that night.

He needs to complete and hold this damn trick.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm sorry this took so long to get out, but you can thank my dear friend, SlaveToTheMocha for helping me get into gear so that I can actually finish writing this! <3 Thanks Mochalove! 
> 
> Also, thank you to my proofreader/betareader! You know who you are~ 
> 
> I really hope that you, the readers, will enjoy this fic. It was a struggle to write as I've been busy but because of my support system, I was able to. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this! 
> 
> The tricks used in the performance will be linked down below.
> 
> The song for Yuuri's performance is Beyoncé's Dance for You.

Maybe it is divine punishment for entering into into his private pole dancing classes with Yuuri with impure intentions. Karma has come and thrusted upon the two of them the new season, forcing them to postpone their classes in favor of concentrating on training and choreography.

 

Or perhaps Victor is being dramatic.

 

He heaves out a heavy sigh after gliding through unblemished ice. Victor is aware that the season is drawing nearer with each passing day, and that despite his love for their little pole sessions, their first love must come first. Still, he laments pushing  back pole as in order to focus. And if they push back their pole classes, it means that Victor will have to wait far longer for Yuuri’s promise of a private show.

 

And he still hasn’t mastered that damn trick.

 

Victor thinks he’s starting to hate the word _blade_ whenever he remembers that he still hasn’t quite gotten it down. The sound of his own skates across the ice calms him. He turns in time to see Yuuri draw near him, a small but dazzlingly bright smile on his lips. He feels his heart clench.

 

“Victor,” Yuuri calls and stops just before him. He answers with Yuuri’s own name on his lips, and the way his brown eyes just sparkle in the cold morning makes him forget to breathe sometimes.

 

Somewhere in the background, someone makes loud retching noises, and Victor and Yuuri just laugh, knowing full well who’s behind the noises.

 

“Good timing.” Victor holds Yuuri’s gloved hands with his own, and it’s a waste that he can’t feel the skin of his fiance’s hands that were no doubt cold. “There’s something I’d like to ask.”

 

“Oh?” Yuuri tilts his head to the side. Victor smothers the need to pull Yuuri in his arms and bury his head into his hair.

 

“The season is coming up, and we will need to postpone our pole classes soon so that we can focus,” he explains hoping Yuuri would understand. “I’d like to try Blade one last time before we become too busy.”

 

Yuuri nods in understanding, and Victor can’t help but be distracted at how his eyes seem to sparkle in amusement, at how his lips quirk up ever so slightly to smirk at him. He’d love to be able to kiss that smirk away. No - wait - he’d probably love the feel of the curve of his lips against his own. Before Victor could act upon that thought, Yakov begins yelling at everyone in the rink to gather so practice can begin.

 

He quells down that thought, but is delighted when Yuuri gives him a quick peck on the lips and skates quickly away.

 

* * *

 

Practice ends early for both of them sometime in the afternoon, which is fine as this would be the last one in a long while. They hold each other’s hands on their way home as they continue to discuss their plans for their pieces for the next season. When they arrive, with Makkachin greeting them enthusiastically by the door, they relax for a bit and eat something light before they begin their private pole class.

 

“You go ahead and stretch,” Yuuri instructs as he pushes Victor to their bedroom. “I just need to prepare something.”

 

“A surprise Yuuri?” Victor teases but thinks nothing more as he prepares..

 

Yuuri disappears into their bathroom to change. Victor goes and browses through the playlist in his phone. He chooses a random but upbeat song and connects his phone to the speakers. The sound blares throughout the room as he begins their usual stretches.

 

Victor was in the midst of doing a bridge stretch when Yuuri comes out. He sputters and almost falls on his back when his fiance saunters in nothing but his pole shorts, which is nothing unusual except for the color he has chosen. While it isn’t unusual for Yuuri to wear only pole shorts, it was the color of them that struck to Victor. Yuuri loves the colors blue and black, often wearing only those colors for his pole classes, but today he has decided to wear these beautiful and shimmery deep red shorts. The material of the shorts is shiny, highlighting the contours of his muscled backside.

 

As soon as Victor lies back down on the yoga mat he was on, he rolls over and stares at Yuuri who is beginning to do his own stretches.

 

“Yuuri, what is that?” Victor points to the shorts, not bothering being embarrassed with the way his voice cracks.

 

Yuuri’s back is facing him, and Victor makes a sound when Yuuri begins his mid-split stretches. “This?” asks Yuuri, and throws Victor a heated look, then leans forward and practically lies down on the floor, once again displaying his amazing flexibility.

 

“Yes.” Victor doesn’t even feel embarrassed for staring openly at Yuuri’s ass.

 

He gazes at the way those shorts cling to his muscled form unlike the way his black or blue pole shorts do.

 

“I bought them recently.” Yuuri pushes himself up from the floor and proceed to do side splits. “Do you like them?”

 

There’s a knowing smile on his lips as places his hands on the small of his back and pushes forward.

 

Words have died on his throat. Victor can only stare, dazed.

 

“Continue with your stretches, _Vitya_ ,” Yuuri instructs, a teasing lilt on his voice, and that snaps Victor out of his own stupor.

 

He feels his face heating up at how easily he’s affected. Shaking his head, he tries to focus.

 

They spend the next few minutes stretching in silence save for the music playing in the background, but there’s a tension that colors the air between them. It tastes like anticipation.  Victor also manages to sneak in a few glances to peer at the way the pole shorts seem to bunch into certain places, and he swallows down the urge to go up and run his hands down to smoothen the material and feel them beneath his palms.

 

Once done, they jump immediately to class. Surprisingly, Victor does concentrate well in the class when Yuuri demonstrates how to do Blade once more. He pointedly ignores the glittering shorts.

 

He huffs. He knows how the trick is done by now but it’s the execution that he struggles with. Yuuri comes down from the pole and grabs the towel to wipe down the pole for Victor.

 

Rising from the floor where Victor was sitting, he pours a bit of Dry Hands on his palm and spreads it evenly before drawing up to the pole. Yuuri smiles at him encouragingly and hovers at the side to spot him. Victor grips the pole and pulls himself up and forward to begin from Chopper, then hooks his leg immediately. Certain of his hold, he anchors his inside leg’s ankle, stretches his hand forward and his outside leg down. The movement is still not as smooth as he would like, but otherwise, a much better execution compared to his last attempt.

 

“One…” Yuuri begins counting, still spotting Victor from the side.

 

He tunes out the sound of his beloved’s voice, focusing instead on making sure he holds on to the pole and maintains his pose. His legs begin to feel the burn, but forces himself to push through.

When Yuuri says five loudly did Victor finally ends the pose. He almost slides down, too surprised at how he was _finally_ able to perform Blade.

 

While the thrill from performing a pole trick could never compare to the one on ice, it still gives him that sense of fulfillment for all the hard work he has done.

 

He pulls Yuuri into a hug, delighted of his accomplishment.

 

“I did it, Yuuri!”

 

“See? I knew you could do it.” Yuuri smiles up at him beneath thick lashes, eyes crinkling and disappearing as his whole face lights up.

 

Victor finds himself distracted at the brightness of his expression before he feels himself suddenly being pushed and lead backwards. His legs meets the edge of the bed and falls when Yuuri shoves him down. He lets out an _oomph_ and stares at Yuuri who is now staring down at him with a smouldering expression, a completely dramatic shift from the look on his face before.

 

Victor opens his mouth but is silenced when his fiance places a finger on his lips.

 

“A promise is a promise,” he whispers, trailing one of his hands to Victor’s chest before quickly turning away to fetch his phone.

 

Wait - _what_?!

 

Since when did he -?!

 

The current song they played for their class abruptly changes to a different one, Yuuri tosses the phone to the bed and gives Victor a look that makes his throat go dry and his palms sweat.

 

‘Enjoy the performance, _Vitya._ ’ Yuuri’s eyes seems to say and he grabs the pole, swaying his hips along to the slow beat of the song.

 

_I just wanna show you how much I appreciate you, yes_

 

He rolls his body once before sliding down to a split, and Victor thinks that it’s so unfair at how beautifully and sensuously a person can move both on and _off_ the ice. Yuuri proceeds to sit on the floor, legs straight and toes pointed, tossing Victor a smirk before rolling on his back and pulling himself up slowly.

 

The dancer in Yuuri seems to relish at Victor’s rapt attention, his fingers moving in such a way that entices Victor to want to touch them with his lips and tongue.  He climbs up gracefully, toes pointed, up to the very top almost reaching the ceiling.

 

He is so high up, looking down at Victor with half-lidded eyes.Victor can’t help but wonder if this is what it feels like to want to worship someone. He feels so small and yet all he wants to do is worship Yuuri’s body, his defined and sinewy muscles with Victor’s fingers, hands, mouth and lips that he knows could never be worthy.

 

_Loving you is really all that's on my mind_

_And I can't help but to think about it day and night,_

_I wanna make that body rock_

_Sit back and watch!_

 

Yuuri holds tightly to the pole with those oh so powerful thighs, then flicking Victor with a mischievous smirk, releases the pole with both of his hands. Yuuri falls back, legs outstretched and long as reaches down with both hands. Victor doesn’t quench down the feeling of wanting those thighs wrapped around his head and at how envious he is of the pole.

 

The performer reaches back to the pole with his hands and pushes his legs down, forcing him to arch his back. Victor’s eyes zeroes on Yuuri’s ass that was pressed firmly against the pole, bringing indecent thoughts of other things pressed that firmly against the supple muscles of his toned ass. A groan escapes his lips.

 

Yuuri pulls himself back up and Victor just gazes from below when he moves his hand to grip the pole just below his ass and then he releases the hold on his thighs. Victor bites his lips so hard when Yuuri all but presses his crotch against the pole, his legs straight and forming into a V.

 

Victor stands up abruptly and reaches Yuuri and the pole in the three long but swift strides. Those toned legs beckoned his hands to reach, to touch and he could never deny himself that of that urge. He still feels Yuuri’s heated gaze on him as he brushes his fingers first on the calf, and then runs his hands to touch to those soft inner thighs.

 

“The performance is not done yet, _Vitya_ ,” Yuuri reminds, voice hushed and hot. He pulls himself up but hooks his leg on Victor’s shoulder and lowering the other one to anchor and balance himself. Victor shivers at that teasing lilt of his lover’s voice.

 

“It doesn’t matter,” he replies and grazes his hand over the extended leg.

 

“So says the person who was begging  me to dance for him,” Yuuri smoothly retorts

 

The music playing behind them fades into a heavy quiet that spikes the atmosphere of the room settling between them. Victor continues to drink in the sight of Yuuri on the pole, looking down on him through burning eyes.

 

Anticipation weighs heavily between them and Victor knows that Yuuri is waiting for him to move first. His hand travels upwards, nails grazing over the softness of the skin in Yuuri’s inner thighs towards his ass. The material of those shimmery red pole shorts serves as a wonderful contrast over Yuuri’s smooth skin. He lets his fingers tease the edge of the material, slipping in only for a moment before moving his hands out to cup his clothed ass.

 

“Should I wear red more often, I wonder?” Yuuri asks innocently - teasingly,  as Victor begins to knead his hands and let his gaze travel over every naked skin before him.

 

“You should,” Victor agrees, “I love seeing you wearing my colors.” He grips tighter as if to punctuate his point.

 

“Want to take a closer look?” Yuuri purrs, dragging the length of his leg sensuously over Victor’s shoulders.

 

Victor’s eyes snap up to meet his lover’s gaze. There must have been something on his expression because Yuuri smiles, eyes darkening and body shuddering as he begins to unhook his leg from Victor’s shoulders and slides slowly down. He moves sensuously, placing one hand over Victor’s chest, tracing soft patterns on his bare skin.

 

“Can you stand in front of the pole and grip it?” Victor rasps.

 

“I thought you wanted to take a closer look,” Yuuri teases, drawing one finger tip over rose nipples.

 

But Yuuri did as he was told, back braced against the pole and both hands in the position of a cup grip over his head. He spreads his legs spread wide. As soon as he gets into the position, Victor drops down to his knees, trailing his hands over the smooth expanse of Yuuri’s legs. The little tremors don’t go unnoticed and Victor lets his gaze wander over smooth skin, his hands traveling and feeling for the places where his eyes couldn’t reach.

 

Yuuri gasps when Victor’s fingers trail up to the insides of his thighs, encouraging him to explore more and see what other reactions he could pull from Yuuri. His lips brands itself, first to the left, then to the right as one of his hands palms the hardening cock underneath his shorts. Victor hears Yuuri’s pleased sigh and moves his hand to the back, slipping it underneath what little clothing Yuuri actually has. Instead of underwear, plain skin greets his touch.

 

“My, Yuuri, not wearing any underwear?” Victor smirks, blatantly groping the supple flesh. “Is this my surprise?”

 

Yuuri answers with smirk - the expression on his face striking Victor, daring him to explore and search for the secret surprise. Excitement courses through him, and he resumes kissing, sucking and licking the exposed skin before him, raking his nails over Yuuri’s ass.

 

When that wasn’t enough for Victor anymore, he licks a trail, starting from knee until the edge of the shorts, then leads his lips to the clothed crotch - laying open and wet kisses over the shiny cloth. His name falls from his lover’s teasing lips as he continues to lave his tongue over his cock, the sounds of his wet kisses lewd even to his own ears but only exciting him more.

 

“You’re going to ruin my shorts,” Yuuri whines when Victor nuzzles his cock.

 

“I’ll buy you new ones,” replies Victor, breathing hard and admiring the wet patch over the cloth.

 

“That’s not the po _ooooh-!”_ A hard suck over the shorts makes him gasp and he buck up into Victor’s own mouth.

 

Victor moans, wanting to finally have his lips wrapped around Yuuri’s cock but wants to worship his body more.

 

“Stop teasing me, _Vitya_!” Yuuri pants, hips quivering and hands gripping too tightly on the pole.

 

From beneath, Victor cannot help but admire the red flush that travels from his chest to his face, at how Yuuri’s expression twists to one of both frustrated and aroused, chest heaving as he struggles to control his breathing.

 

Victor smiles. “The way you look right now,” he hums appreciatively and gives one last kiss over the clothed cock. He finally decides to pull down the shorts, the flushed cock bobbing a little when he does so - precum trickling as Yuuri hisses when it meets cold air.

 

This time, Victor forgoes teasing Yuuri and licks one long stripe from base to tip. Yuuri throws his head back, mewling  and cursing as Victor teases the slit with his tongue. The taste of precumis salty but not unpleasant as he licks the head. He kisses the tip, then wraps his lips around the head, groaning at the feel of it in his mouth. Yuuri practically shouts, knees suddenly becoming weak, almost doubling over had he not been gripping the pole securely.

 

Victor sucks on the head. More precum trickles out and he devours it greedily. With a swirl of his tongue, Victor takes all of him in until he feels Yuuri reach the back of his throat. Yuuri moans, hands clenching and unclenching over the pole, body writhing as he resists bucking into the wet cavern of Victor’s mouth.

 

He places his hands on trembling hips to steady him, pressing his tongue underneath and swirling it. Yuuri curses and keens, body wound up too tight and chest heaving with exertion.

 

"Please," Yuuri pleads, "fuck me!"

 

Victor answers with a groan, bobbing his head on the length. "Please fuck me, Victor!" He begs again, voice frantic.

 

Pulling off, Victor smiles. "So eager," he comments, moving his hands from his hips to palm and knead at the supple flesh of his lover's ass. Yuuri looks down at him, mouth open and eyes needy. Victor kisses the underside of wet cock before spreading his cheeks. "But we'll need to prepa-"

 

As soon as his fingertips brush against his slick entrance, the words he had been about to speak die in his throat. Blue eyes widen and mouth parting, he stares disbelievingly at his lover's face. Yuuri chuckles darkly, eyes lidded as he removes one of his hands from the pole to grasp at Victor's. Slowly, he guides Victor's hands to touch his wet and fluttering entrance, helping him push his fingers into even more wetness.

 

Victor takes in a sharp breath, eyes never leaving Yuuri's as his fingers continue to be pushed further inside the slick heat of Yuuri's entrance.

 

"You -" Victor finds himself saying, voice straining and jaw clenching.

 

Yuuri smirks, then proceeds to roll his hips and grind into Victor's fingers, gasping as they reached further inside of him. "Fuck me," Yuuri says again, dark eyes once again gazing down on him, burning him from within. He can’t find it in himself to disobey, so Victor pulls out his fingers, already wet with lube.

 

He stands up slowly, blue eyes burning on brown ones, observing the pleased expression on his lover's face. Once he stands up to his full height, he slowly pulls down his own pole shorts, his eyes never leaving Yuuri's face. His fiance's eyes follow the movement, moaning at the sight of Victor's red cock, leaking precum, having stained the shorts he’s been wearing. With the same wet hand that Yuuri has guided inside of him, he grabs his cock and grips the base firmly.

 

Yuuri's pink tongue darts out, licking his bottom lip, and he belatedly realizes that he hasn't even kissed Yuuri yet. He surges forward, capturing his lover's lips with a heated kiss. He feels Yuuri's hands on him, pulling him closer, desperate as his hands roamed from his back to Victor's own ass.

 

He rolls his hips, their cocks touching and brushing against each other. Yuuri breaks away from their kiss to moan breathily.

 

"Excited, _malysh_? Preparing yourself for me?" Victor asks, voice breathy as he grinds against Yuuri. He feels hands and nails digging firmly, almost painfully against his ass and Victor chuckles.

 

"Did you want me that badly?" He whispers darkly.

 

Yuuri quivers in his arms. But pulls himself up to whisper into Victor's ear. "Not as badly as you want me."

 

Victor pulls back and finds Yuuri smirking smugly, contrasting how wrecked and flushed he looks. Victor hums, a pleased smile on his lips. "We'll see about that." Victor pulls further back, and leads Yuuri behind the pole, making him face his direct reflection in the mirror.

 

"Brace your hands on the pole," Victor orders.

 

Yuuri complies easily but Victor urges him to move his hands lower, forcing him to lean mostly on the pole, legs wide and straight, and ass proudly on display for his lover.

 

"Count," was all that Victor said before striking his hand on Yuuri's naked ass.

 

The sound seems to resound in the room, Yuuri gasping and gripping the pole tighter to stop himself from surging forward. He manages to let out a shaky "one" before Victor spanks him again, stronger than the last.

 

"T-two!" He bites out, body shuddering at the force, cock bobbing and still leaking precum and staining the floor.

 

"Last one, _malysh_ ," warns Victor and strikes one last time.

 

He cries out, panting and bracing himself against his only support."T-three," he heaves, then takes a shuddering breath, hunching his head down.

 

"Good," purrs Victor, dropping kisses over his back and gently kneading the firm and red cheek with his palm. "So good to me, _malysh_."

 

Victor slides his hand from his back, to his shoulders until he settles it on the hollow of Yuuri's neck, gently maneuvering him to look up. Their appearances, debauched and wrecked, reflect back in the mirror, and Yuuri gasps, trembling underneath Victor's form.

 

"Do you like what you see?" He asks Yuuri, who still stares wide-eyed into their reflections, the pole obstructing very little of their position.

 

Victor pulls Yuuri up, moving his hands up higher to the pole. Gently, he forces Yuuri to arch his back, almost akin to what he had done in the earlier performance.

 

Victor looks down, then at their reflections and groans, delighted at the picture they paint in the mirror.

 

"Hands always on the pole, Yuuri," he says before lining himself to Yuuri's wet entrance.

 

The sensation of Victor opening him up causes Yuuri to hiss, to push back against him as Victor enters him inch by inch until he is fully sheathed inside. He clenches deliciously around him, wet and scorching. Victor breathes, trying to let Yuuri adjust to his size.

 

“You’re swallowing me so greedily.” Victor grins, voice straining as he thrusts a little into his lover.

 

“It’s because you feel so good inside of me,” Yuuri replies, smirking mischievously and pushing his ass back towards him.

 

“Keep telling me that and I might not last long,” he laughs.

 

Brown eyes, lust-filled and hungry, look up to meet Victor’s blue ones. “Good. I love it when you come of inside me,” he says huskily.

 

The sound of his voice shoots through Victor, feeling his body becoming even hotter just from that sentence, and unconsciously he grips on to Yuuri’s hips tighter. “Ah, don’t tease me,” he reprimands, body shuddering. “You’re going to make me come with that.”

 

Laughter, bright and amused, rings through his ears and Victor can’t help but adore at how Yuuri’s eyes crinkle just so that it seems like his eyes disappears whenever he laughs. He smiles, then laughs together with Yuuri, and leans forward to kiss the back of his neck.

 

“Yuuri,” he whispers over his skin and begins move slowly, little thrusts that make Yuuri let out ah’s and oh’s with each movement, body coiling tight as it grows hotter.

 

Victor lets his hand wander over the expanse of his muscled back, branding patterns with his fingers and palm, dragging his manicured nails over smooth skin and making Yuuri hiss in delight. And when he feels like teasing Yuuri, he pulls back slowly until only the tip is left inside his lover’s hot cavern and snaps his hips, going balls deep inside.

 

Yuuri lets out a strangled cry whenever he does it, tries to find purchase in the metal pole in front of them, but Victor knows he loves it. Litanies of yes’s and more’s and faster’s along with sound of skin slapping on skin fill his ears as he increases the pace to an almost frantic degree, Yuuri urging him to chase and reach for a pleasure higher than last. Victor pulls out, planning on teasing him again, but one of Yuuri’s hands grabs for him, pulling him back until his hips is pressed against his flushed ass.

 

“Don’t stop,” he cries, voice broken.

 

Victor curses, almost cumming from Yuuri’s expression twisted in pleasure reflected in the mirror before them. He growls as he snaps his hips. Yuuri howls as he’s being pounded into, hand on Victor’s hips to drive him to move faster and harder. With a groan, Victor raises his hands and spanks Yuuri again. He sees the way Yuuri’s eyes roll back, feels Yuuri clench tight around him wonderfully, stuttering his hips only for a moment before he drives into his lover faster.

 

“I’m clo _oooooh_ -” Yuuri sobs.

 

Growling, Victor reaches down and grips the base of Yuuri’s cock.

 

“Not yet,” Victor pants as he holds cock tight to prevent him from coming.

 

“Please, Victor!” He cries again, grabbing onto Victor’s hand that was wrapped around his cock.

 

“I’m almost there,” Victor promises.

 

Yuuri sobs, body trembling from being wound up too tight, deliciously close but still unable to reach the peak. Knowing that neither he nor Yuuri could last any longer, Victor begins moving his hand, jerking the man beneath him off.

 

“Yes, yes, yes - “ Yuuri shouts, tears welling up in his eyes from being overstimulated for too long.

 

Victor plunges himself one last time. “Come for me.”

 

There is only a brief silence; Yuuri’s eyes snapping open but unseeing, mouth agape. His expression twists and he howls Victor’s name. He spills all over himself, the pole, and the floor. The image is enough for Victor, feeling his own orgasm take over his body, and he all but bites Yuuri’s shoulders as he releases himself.

 

The sound of their heavy breathing fills in the silence of their room. Yuuri’s legs finally gives up as he pushes against the pole and leans back to fall on Victor. He catches him easily, wincing only a little from sensitivity as he slips out of Yuuri, and gently leads him down to the floor.

 

Yuuri’s still panting, eyes closed and expression blissed out. Victor cradles him in his arms, whispering little compliments and words of adoration in his ears, and kissing the still too hot and flushed skin. Yuuri hums, then reaches for his hand blindly.

 

Victor meets him halfway, lacing their fingers together before bringing it up to his lips to kiss the back of Yuuri’s hand. He opens his brown eyes, sparkling still even though night has finally come over the city.

 

“Hey,” Victor whispers, certain that his face shows nothing but adoration for the man in his arms.

 

Yuuri laughs, still struggling to catch his breath, delight clear in his expression.

 

“Wow,” the man beneath huffs out.

 

A smile breaks through Victor’s own expression.

 

“That’s certainly one way to describe that,” he chuckles, and brushes away his lover’s sweaty and errant bangs.

 

Yuuri hums, and plays with the gold ring on Victor’s finger.

 

“Maybe I should do this more often,” he teases. “If you’re this receptive to this, I’ll have to ask you to behave on the ice and reward you with a dance. I’m sure Yakov would appreciate it.”

 

“Oh? If you do that often enough, I just might get hard by stepping on the ice. Training me like one of Pavlov’s dogs!”  

 

“The only dog for me is Makkachin!” laughs Yuuri, hitting Victor on the chest.

 

“I’m not even good enough to be Yuuri’s dog!” Victor moans dramatically.

 

When no retort comes, Victor’s blue eyes met Yuuri’s gaze. He is struck silent at the seriousness in the expression on Yuuri’s face. The way his brown eyes seem to glitter with affection even in the darkness of the room makes his heart squeeze painfully behind his chest, and tighten his throat.

 

“Of course,” he says, voice gentle. “You’re not my dog. You’re just mine.”

 

Victor pretends that tears aren’t welling up in his eyes as he leans down to kiss his Yuuri.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Following the actual sequence:
> 
> 1\. Crossankle Release - https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/39/6d/ec/396dec83136f59d3a6c52b6eaf3557c6.jpg
> 
> 2\. Crescent - http://veronicapole.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/03/Crescent.jpg
> 
> 3\. Wrist Sit - https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/15/e1/e0/15e1e099d9d403d98daa56d54cd63157.jpg


End file.
